One Litre of Tears
by Le Dancing Flamingo
Summary: Hunny finds a shocking thing out at the doctors office. T for language.
1. Undisclosed

I don't own Ouran, only my OC and the plot.

I feel so bad for potentially killing Hunny off. :O I just thought of giving someone an illness, and he had to be chosen.

* * *

"Do you know what happened to his knees? Will he still be able to practice?" The large Haninozuka asked. His face was hard, but Hunny knew his father was anticipating the news nervously. Yasuchika was simply staring at the perfect white paint in the dreary hospital waiting room. A few weeks ago, Mitsukuni had been having knee pains to the point where he could barely train or get out of bed.

"Osteosarcoma has been detected in his bones. It is chronic—"

_No way. This is a lie, right?_

"The mortality rate is quite high for—"

_Please say it isn't right._

"So…Will I die?" Hunny finally asked, looking the man in the white lab coat straight in the eyes.

"If you don't accept the bone marrow transplant, there is a possibility. I would give you…no more than 6 months if you decline. I'm sorry."

"R-Really?" Hunny questioned with his glance turned down ward. The news wasn't affecting him as much as he thought it would. But he still had a lot of concerns. How would he tell the club? How would they react? What would he do in what time he would have left?

When would he die?

'_Kyou-chan will probably be the first to find out. This is his family's hospital, after all. I guess I'll tell everyone tomorrow. But first, I have to tell Takashi.'_ Hunny thought before sighing. His father paid the doctor bill and they walked out. However, Mitsukuni was a decent amount of steps behind everyone else; they were at the limo and he was still inside the hospital.

"Hurry up!" Chika shouted. "Why are you so slow?"

"Ah…S-Sorry, Chika-chan!" Hunny faked his cheeriness. In reality he was pissed and tired, which was not the proper combination. But he knew his little brother was smart and saw through the façade; he knew something was up.

"What's wrong with him? Did you find something…" Chika started, before his father cut him off.

"Silence!" The older man said. Mitsukuni got into the car and the rest of the ride was silent.

'I need to know what happened.' Chika contemplated.

* * *

Please read and review. Just so you know, this will be solely based on...actually I don't know. I might alternate who it's centered around.

Also, I got a bit lazy and only researched the procedures, symptoms, and causes of Osteosarcoma. All I know is that the mortality rate is high. I don't know how long it would take to kill someone...If someone finds out, please tell me.

Well, bye byyye~!


	2. Discovery

Yeah! Second chapter~

Between mid-terms (which were in March) and preparing for finals, I decided to pick this one back up. I was going to get a summer job, but I have to face the facts; I'm not getting a job when applying in May.

* * *

Satoshi was troubled. That was, because his cousin was troubled. He didn't know how or why, but Yasuchika was definitely distressed about something.

He took notice right after school. They got to karate club and after 5 minutes (The members had barely gotten changed for activities) Chika called for a break and walked out. It was very unlike him, for Yasuchika would normally wait for at least half of the session to be over before even considering a temporary stop. Sure, he came back in a few minutes, but it was out of the ordinary for him to leave like that.

The second event would have been dinner. Everyone noticed Mitsukuni barely ate his salmon and didn't ask for cake before excusing himself to his room. The parents were undisturbed, because they knew of his illness. Takashi also excused himself, soon followed by Yasuchika and Satoshi.

Takashi definitely knew something too, Satoshi thought, for he followed Hunny to his room. Yasuchika, wanting to 'check on them', decided to eavesdrop outside the loli-shota's room. Satoshi thought it was a bad idea but he was curious and went along with it anyway.

"You didn't eat, Mitsukuni." The taller male said. Mitsukuni smiled slowly and goofily, as if he were feeling queasy.

"I feel kind of sick. Everything hurts. I just want to lay down for a bit then take a shower and go to sleep." Hunny started, tightening his grip on his pink stuffed bunny Usa-Chan.

"Did you take your painkillers?" Takashi questioned. His older cousin nodded. Satoshi furrowed his eyebrows before Chika texted him so he didn't make much noise.

'He had some knee problems.' He typed and sent to Satoshi.

'But why does everything hurt if it was just his knee?' Satoshi typed back. To that, Chika shrugged and continued listening.

"I don't want to go to the doctors. I'll be starting chemotherapy and have to say goodbye to all of my friends in two days..." Mitsukuni started. Satoshi and Yasuchika slowly turned to look at each other. Satoshi could tell his cousin had rage boiling up inside him as he slowly stood up. He had to act before his cousin made a scene.

"Yasuchika, calm down!" He fiercely whispered, but it was too late. Chika had already slid the shoji door open. Takashi and Mitsukuni turned quickly to the door.

"C-Chika-chan..." His older brother stuttered. "How long have you been listening?" Takashi and Satoshi stayed silent.

"You have cancer!" Yasuchika yelled. He was upset, furious, and confused as to why his brother would refrain from telling him something so vital.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to stress you out by telling you now, with the Karate Competition coming up-" Hunny was interrupted by his irritated younger brother.

"Fuck the championships! You have a terminal illness and withheld the information from your own blood and you can only talk about a competition?" Yasuchika ranted.

"But father and I decided it would be best for you to practice. You want to win, right?" By then all of their parents were outside, silently watching.

"What makes you think that I—" Chika started before the adults (unfortunately) tried to control the situation.

"Yasuchika! Enough with this nonsense. What are you yelling about?" The Head of the Hanonozuka house said.

Yasuchika turned around quickly. "And YOU...Don't try and decide what's best for me! To think that you would actually tell me something this crucial. But that would be far too kind; you just had to let me find out the hard way 2 weeks after you go to the doctors, huh? The most pathetic part is you didn't have the balls to tell-"

Chika's speech was cut off with a loud slap. He fell to the ground, and everything stayed silent, even as his parents and the Morinozuka brothers were ushered out by their parents. Soon, it was just Hunny and Chika in Hunny's room. Chika was searching for his glassed (which fell off during impact), and was still on his knees.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry you got hit because I decided to keep this from you. I'm sorry that I worried you for all this time...I'm sorry...that..." Hunny tried to stifle his sobs, but it didn't work very well. His younger brother didn't look up, afraid to show the tears forming.

"Stop crying." Chika mumbled. Now the tears were slowly making their way down his face.

"Chika-chan, I'm sorry I got sick." Hunny cried, dropping to his knees and hugging his brother. For a few seconds, Chika struggled, but he stopped and gently placed his hand on his brothers' back.

Maybe the two brothers could put their differences aside, even if just for a moment.

* * *

Yup, I just cranked this out while playing Sorority Life on Facebook. Its one of the most addicting apps I've ever played...

If there are any mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me. Sometimes I start a sentence and don't finish it, so if you notice that please PM me or put it in the comments. Also, I LOVE reviews, so leave some please. ;)


	3. What now?

Yay! Another chapter. This one is a little short, but of course there will be a second part to this! I had to belt it out because I have to study for finals, and so far all of them have had 100 or more questions on them. I think I've done decent though.

Without further ado, enjoy! And tell me about any spelling or grammatical errors!

* * *

Mitsukuni sighed, pushing himself out of bed. He thought to himself about his schedule. _Shower. Brush teeth. Wash face. Do hair. Take painkillers. Eat breakfast. Get dressed. Go to school._

But now that would be different. He would be washing his face and brushing his teeth and getting breakfast (if he feels well enough to), but one thing would be missing. He wouldn't be going to school; not for a long time. That upset Hunny. He wanted to graduate with Takashi and be with his friends, but instead he would be in the hospital with tests being run on his blood every now and then and vomiting into trash cans as the medicine slowly affects his system, hopefully for the better.

Since his immune system is gradually weakening, he could barely get visitors. No more Takashi, no more Haru-chan or Kao-chan or Tama-chan, no more Kyou-chan or Hika-chan. Nobody but his parents. Chika would have very limited access, and even though they shared some emotions they weren't completely reconciled.

But Mitsukuni pushed those things aside.

He walked into the classroom and was immediately greeted by females. They were all either crying or close to it. Many were telling him to get well soon, even if they didn't know the whole story…or at least not the real one.

The males were also quite sympathetic. Some may not have liked him all that much, but they felt bad that he was going to the hospital for whatever reason. Members of both sexes brought gifts, including flowers, stuffed animals, and his 'beloved' cake.

He used to eat so much of it, but now he felt like vomiting just looking at the white box with pink ribbons on it.

Classes went by relatively fast. Mitsukuni smiled through each one, even though the smiles were fake. But telling his friends that he had to leave made the smile dissipate each time.

Then, with seemingly no time at all, he was at the host club. Yasuchika and Satoshi had also just arrived, and everyone was sitting at a long table. Mitsukuni hesitantly stood at the door hesitantly, and Takashi simply called his name.

"Mitsukuni." He mumbled, patting his cousin on the back. He sat down, followed by Takashi and their younger brothers.

"Everyone," Kyouya started, getting the attention of everyone who was previously chatting. "There's something that Hunny-senpai has to tell you all." Everybody stared on in anticipation as Hunny took a deep breath.

"I…am quitting the host club." Hunny said, looking down quickly. The whole room was silent. The first one to break that was Hikaru.

"What did you say?" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru, don't yell! Hunny-senpai, why would you quit?" Kaoru asked.

"Does it have something to do with you being hospitalized?" Haruhi asked. It seemed she was one of the only calm people in the situation. The loli-shota nodded.

"I…have…" He inarticulated.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Hikaru raised his voice. His brother was still trying to quiet him down, telling him it'll probably be a temporary hospital stay for something insignificant.

"I have…Osteosarcoma. Cancer treatment starts today. I'm sorry for the short notice, everyone!" Mitsukuni said at once, bowing deeply. "I'm…sorry…I found out three weeks ago…"

At that point, everyone was soundless. They all stared at their crying senior, besides Kyouya and the three males standing behind him.

"That's…not fair! That's not fair! This is some joke, right? You don't have cancer!" Hikaru shouted. At this point, he had quickly stood up and knocked the chair over in the process. He pounded at the table, irritated.

"How could you wait this long to tell us?" Kaoru asked with a hurt expression apparent on his face. He

"That's right, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi chimed in. She sniffled, but tears were not yet evident.

"Maybe he knew you guys would act like this." Yasuchika said. Hikaru snapped his head to the side angrily.

"What, like concerned friends?" Hikaru questioned angrily.

"No, like uncaged animals." Yasuchika retorted, a small smirk forming.

"Chika-chan, stop instigating!" Hunny whispered fiercely.

"Who's an animal, you son of a bitch!" Hikaru started.

"You wanna go?" Yasuchika shouted back, standing up quickly. His chair fell over and before the two were able to grapple, Kyouya stepped in.

"Enough!" He shouted. "You guys have to calm down. Yasuchika and Hikaru, stop fighting. Tamaki, stop blubbering like a baby. Haruhi, Kaoru, and everyone else…just stay quiet." Everyone followed the orders of the Shadow King, afraid what he would do next. After all, he just screamed at them.

"What now?" Tamaki asked. Once again, everyone's attention was averted from Kyouya and directed towards Tamaki.

"Now…" Mitsukuni thought out loud.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Plenty of drama in this chapter. Insert glaring at Hikaru here.

Anyway, review please! I can't improve anything if you don't tell me what needs to be improved! Many thanks to those who have favorited, added to alerts, commented, and so on.


	4. The plan

Woo! I have summer break. However, I've been having a bit of writers block. I think this chapter might pull me out of my rut.

* * *

"Now…" Mitsukuni thought out loud. Everyone held their breath, fearing what would come next. "This'll be the last time we hang out with each other, I guess. Until I get better, of course! Then we can do a bunch of fun things together."

"I hate that idea…but I guess it's for the best." Haruhi said, looking downwards. She was keeping her tears from falling. Normally she wouldn't be this sensitive, but it really bothered her that something so terrible could possibly take the life of a friend of hers.

"Wait…what if we had one last day together?" Asked Tamaki. Satoshi, Yasuchika and the host club turned their heads towards the 'King'. "Hunny-senpai, what time is your appointment to check in?"

"Um…6:00pm." He stated, holding Usa-chan tight.

"Perfect! Tonight, you and Mori-senpai can sleep over. Bring your brothers, too. Then tomorrow, we can go to Disneyland which isn't too far from here or something else until 6! It'll be perfect."

"I-I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…" Yasuchika stuttered, a small blush on his cheek.

"That's right! Chika-chan was going on a date with his giiirlfriend~" Satoshi mocked.

"Shut up!" his cousin replied with a redder blush appearing.

"She really wanted to go to Sanrio Puroland, but Yasuchika said its too gay, so instead they were going to-!" Satoshi continued.

"Satoshi! Stop it, you're embarrassing me…" Yasuchika bashfully replied. "I'm waiting in the car. And she's NOT my girlfriend. We're just friends, okay?" He said, and with that Hunny's younger brother went to the car. The second the door closed, Satoshi was bombarded with questions by the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny.

"What's her name? Is she in your grade?" Hikaru asked.

"Which class is she in?" Kaoru questioned.

"What does she look like?" Tamaki asked. He was getting excited that he might be able to play matchmaker.

"How did they meet?" Once again, Kaoru.

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi bellowed. It got quiet for a few minutes. "Her name is Sun-Hee Choi. She's in our grade, 15 years old. Light brown hair a bit past her shoulders and green eyes."

"Sounds generic." Hikaru said. Satoshi glared before continuing.

"She's a pretty nice girl, but she has a temper. We all sat next to each other during some of our classes two years ago, and we've always been friends since. Yasuchika's changed a bit, and I guess she's the one who brought those changes about."

"Then, tonight at the sleepover at Hikaru and Kaoru's-" Tamaki started, but not before Hikaru cut in with a short 'Wait a second!' And got actively ignored. The blonde continued. The words that Satoshi dreaded the most came soon after. "We shall commence Operation Get Chika-chan and Sun-Hee together!"

"I like that idea, Tama-chan! I'd like to see Chika-chan happy for once."

"No!" Satoshi yelled. "No, no, no! You can't do that. It's something that Yasuchika must do on his own. You guys can help a little, but PLEASE don't try to do everything for him."

"Little brother, we can only do so much." Kaoru started.

"But the idiot's going to be doing most of the work. It's his girl, after all." Hikaru finished.

"You guys, what I think he means is don't pry into their business. I've noticed that Chika-chan has some problems expressing how he feels. Just don't make fireworks that say 'Sun-Hee, I love you! From Yasuchika' or anything of that sort."

"Whatever! Everyone, to the twins' house! We have details to discuss." Tamaki clapped, and called for his limo.

"Wait, is this alright with Hunny-senpai?" She asked, looking to her senior. Unbeknownst to them, right after her little speech, the Morinozuka's and Hunny had left to their limo. "Nevermind, I guess it is.

"Okay, everyone. Once you're done packing for the night, its to the Hitachiin estate!" Tamaki excitedly shouted, and when that was said the club went downstairs and got into the their respective limos (except for Haruhi).

* * *

If anyone is wondering why that OC might sound familiar, she's from my older account, Mizuno Akamaya. The story, Wedding Dress, is mostly going to be centered on her and Chika, with a bit of her sisters and brothers. Her mother passed from cancer, and she's just trying to find love. So check it out and tell me what you think! Its not that far in, though, because I haven't gotten that much feedback, so it makes me less inclined to want to upload it.


End file.
